the_guild_hunter_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Nadiel
Nadiel Introduction Nadiel is an Ancient a former Archangel and former member of the Cadre. He is the father of Raphael and mate of Caliane. He is now deceased Nadiel had once been considered the greatest of archangels.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 8 Biography / History / Backstory ✥ Nadiel was one of the Ancients, a contemporary of Lijuan's. He was older than her by only a thousand years. His son, Raphael, remembers listening to him talk of sieges and battles from long ago. He thought angels should be worshipped as gods, that mortals and vampires should bow down before them. Uram revered him for this. Caliane, his mate, executed him when he went insane.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 13 Raphael tells Elena that he remembers watching Nadiel die—his mother executed his father. He became insane but he didn't turn bloodborn.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 13 About Species * Archangel * Ancient Age * He was a thousand years older than Lijuan.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 13 * Age at Death: _____ Powers & Abilities * Habitat / Residence / Origins * Amanat Characteristics / Traits * Went totally insane. * Irresponsible, was always taking risks, always riding the edge * Stubborn and arrogant Physical Description * green eyes * shares Raphael's bone structure Love Interests * Caliane Connections * Parents: * Spouse/Mate: Caliane * Son: Raphael * Friends: Alexander, in angel-childhood * Rival: Alexander * Idolized-by: Uram * Enemies: Caliane and Nadiel * powerful, almost exalting love. Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 20 Other Details * Raphael’s parents hadn’t always been able to be together, though their deep love for one another had significantly lessened the effect.8. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 44 * There is a tapestry depicting Nadiel destroying a village and Caliane coming behind him to stop him—to kill him.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 8 * Uram idolized him.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 13 * Nadiel had never turned Bloodborn like Uram. But his lust for power was worse in some ways.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 22 * When Raphael was a boy Nadiel would take him on adventures and Raphael would often end up with a broken wing or leg. * Was advised by his healers to Sleep but ignored them. He refused to 'give up on life' Events in the Series If you want to avoid '''spoilers', think of the book title as a "Spoiler Warning" for books you have not read yet. The purpose of this section is to be able to find things in the series. Please use Book References''. 0.4. "Angels’ Dance" Story takes place 400 years prior to the series. — 1. Angels' Blood Raphael had memories, dreams and nightmares while in the healing Anshara sleep. He dreamt of when his mother Caliane left his broken body in a field. She said he couldn't die because he was the son of two archangels. He knew that to be untrue—His father was dead. Immortals could die. She said he had to die or there would be hell on earth.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 20 2. Archangel's Kiss Raphael has a flashback about watching his mother killing his father.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 4 Elena sees a tapestry of him destroying a village and Caliane coming to kill him—but she doesn't know who they are or what it means. Raphael wonders if he might be capable of the kind of cruelty done to Noel because he is Nadiel's son.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 8 Raphael talks a bit about his parents to Elena.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 13 He knew those who knew Lijuan in her youth. Heard the rumors that she took the dead the bed in her youth.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 20 Raphael tells Elena that his parents were too old when he was born, that they had begun to degenerate. His mother had to execute his father—his life ended in fire. The tapestry in the hallway at the Refuge Residence is of Nadiel's death.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 21 Nadiel had never turned Bloodborn like Uram. But his lust for power was worse in some ways. Raphael tells Elena what he was thinking when she linked to him in his flight. He was worse because the Cadre stayed blind to his madness much longer because they just thought it was he was simply driven by a hunger for power, for territory. "He was an emperor, but he wanted to be a god. When the murders began, they were stealthy, even political." It became clear it was more when he began incinerating entire villages in territories not his own.". That was see as a declaration of war according to Jessamy's history books. Nadiel saw it differently—he believedhewas a god. Raphael was only a few decades old—still an angel child. That mean Nadiel's madness began before he was born. That's why he worry about his birth.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 22 3. Archangel's Consort 4. Archangel's Blade 5. Archangel's Storm 6. Archangel's Legion 7. Archangel's Shadows 8. Archangel's Enigma Caliane reminisced to Andromeda about him in their youth—how he and Alexander were rivals. And how Alexander grieved with me when my love’s heart no longer beat, and he remembered who Nadiel had once been.Archangel's Enigma, ch. 25 Quotes : The boy's miraculously undamaged eyes filled with betrayal. His father was dead. Immortals could die. : Sadness shifted through Caliane. "He had to die, my love. If he had not, hell would have reigned on earth." : "Yes." Raphael turned back to her. "I remember listening to him talk of sieges and battles long past, but mostly, I remember watching him die." Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 13 : "My father's life ended in fire." ... "That mural," she said, "on the hallway in our wing - it's his death." ... "A reminder of what might await me." ... She shook her head. "Never. I won't let it happen." Raph, Elena Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 21 : Raphael's father had never fallen into that kind of bloodlust. But Nadiel's lust for power had been, in many ways, worse. (than being Bloodborn like Uram's)Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 22 See Also * Raphael * Caliane * The Cadre * Ancients * Sleepers * Full Reading List Book References Category:Characters Category:Angels Category:Cadre Category:Ancients Category:Villains and Enemies